


Insolitement vôtre - 9 : Destrier Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Darth Bane trilogy, Inspired by Fanart, OOC, One Shot, j'ai trop lu Darth Bane, mais volontaire le OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quoi de mieux que de grimper sur les épaules de son Maître Sith ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 9 : Destrier Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Les heures d'étude sont définitivement les meilleures pour travailler sur des conneries xD
> 
> Ce texte est vaguement inspiré d'un fanart de Pile of Sith (oui, toujours elle :p)

\- En avant, noble destrier ! s'exclama Zannah.

L'enfant était grimpée sur les épaules de Bane, qui semblait devoir lui servir de monture. Avec un petit sourire, il commença à courir droit devant lui, et la petite fille qu'il transportait hurla de plaisir.

\- C'est vraiment haut, ici ! fit la blondinette en référence à la haute taille de son Maître.

\- Accroche-toi pour ne pas tomber, l'avertit Bane alors que Zannah commençait à desserrer son étreinte.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la fillette ne se fatigue. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur l'herbe, à côté d'une rivière, et contemplèrent les millions d'étoiles qui s'allumaient dans le ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> Je retrouve une fois de plus mon habitude de ridiculiser des duos de Sith, sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai changé de victimes xD


End file.
